What's Read Behind Closed Doors
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Stays Behind Closed Door. Summary: What happens when Timothy Omundson, star of the hit show Psych goes on a hunt to find his co-star James Roday, he finds out something that will shock him for life.


Hello, it's me. I'm not new to fanfiction but I am new to the Psych T.V show and thought it would be fun to write a fic for Psych. I have written other stories for Charmed, Scrubs, and Torchwood. Maybe you've heard of me, maybe you haven't but I hope that will change once you read my fic. Hopefully you'll like it and check out the other awesome stories I've written and who knows, maybe I'll become your favorite. Probably not but a girl can dream can't she. Anyways on to the fic.

* * *

Title: What's Read Behind Closed Doors, Stays Behind Closed Doors.  
One-shot: Complete  
Pairings: Shassie mentioned.  
Summary: Came up with this idea one night I was trying to sleep. Thought it would be interested to see how the James and Tim would react to know that there are people out there who write about their characters. Hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would not be looking for a job right now.  
Warning: Deals with the real actors and since I don't know how they act in real life, this is the best I could do. Hope you like 'd so all mistakes found are no one's fault but mine.

* * *

"James, you in here?" Timothy called out for his co-star who seemed unreachable at the current moment. After checking around almost the entire set the young actor could not be found. He couldn't help but worry as he frantically continued his search. Finally, he reached the end of his search when he noticed the light on in what was supposed to be an empty Janitors closet. Cautiously, Tim opened the door to find James sitting Indian style on the floor with a black laptop in his lap. "James."

Startled, James quickly closed his laptop and nervously looked up at his co-star Tim. "Tim, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you James; we have a scene coming up remember."

"Of course I remember," scoffed James as he stood up off the floor. "I was on my way to the set and I just lost track of time. What time is it by the way, if you don't mind me asking?"

Tim raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at his watch, "It's two-thirty."

"Then we better get a move on then," smiled James, making his way towards the door only to be stopped by Timothy before he could walk passed him. "Tim what are you doing, we have a scene to do."

"In a minute, first you tell me what you were doing in here?"

"I wasn't doing anything," James shrugged as he tried to walk out the door again but once again, Tim stopped him.

"You were doing something."

"No I wasn't."

"Then why did you look like a deer caught headlights when I found you in here," asked Tim, crossing his arms.

"I-"

"James."

Seeing no way out of the conversation, James decided to tell the truth. "Okay fine," he sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'll tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I was reading."

"Reading what?" replied Tim slightly annoyed but the small answers.

"Fanfiction, I was reading fanfiction."

"I'm sorry but what the hell is fan fanfiction."

"They're stories written by people who watch our show and use our characters in their fictional storylines," James answered, opening his laptop and showing Timothy the webpage he was on when the man came in.

Tim stared at James bewildered as his eyes turned to skim the webpage. "People actually write things like this, about our characters, for what…fun."

"Yep," James smiled. "You wouldn't believe the stuff people come up with in these stories. Since finding this site I've read stories where I've been stabbed, kidnapped and killed. Hell, I've even been pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"What can I say; some people have very imaginative imaginations."

Tim continued to stare at the page when he saw something that made his eyes widen with curiosity. "James."

"Yeah."

"What the hell does Shassie mean?"

"Oh you spotted that huh," James chuckled slightly at the man's discovery.

"Yeah I did," replied Tim sharply, "What does it mean?"

"Well the term Shassie in a story's summary lets the reader know that it's a slash story and it's one where you and I get together and are…lovers."

"What!"

"Whoa Tim calm down, it's just a little slash. I myself find it quite flattering."

"What do you mean flattering," shrieked Tim, "They write stories about us being gay."

"They're just stories like you said, you know they're not real nor do they pertain to anything in our real lives. Why do you care so much what people write?"

"I don't care-"

"Good because people have the right to write whatever they want. Besides, I think we make a very hot and adorable couple."

"Hot and adorable."

"Come on, think about it. I'm hot, you're hot; it's no wonder these writers put us together."

"But why you and me, why don't you and Dulé."

"Oh there are stories about me and Dulé but not as many as they are about me and you," James replied, "I think people see our characters as the ultimate best friends instead of lovers. You know like J.D and Turk."

"Who."

"Dude do you not watch T.V," smirked James as he rolled his eyes. "J.D and Turk are characters on this television show called Scrubs. Anyways they're just like Shawn and Gus; best friends who know everything about each other and have the gayest moments I've ever scene on T.V."

"And nobody writes slash stories about them."

"Like I said there're some but most people like to pair J.D with Dr. Cox. The mean older doctor that nobody likes because he seems heartless but that's only because his horrible abusive past. It seems like pairing the nice likable guy with the tough, jackass older guy is the trend."

"Well that makes sense," Tim replied sarcastically, closing James laptop.

"I know right," smirked James, "What's with these fan girls and their obsessions with slash."

The comment made Tim's eyes once again widen but this time with shock. "Girls-"

"Girls, women, chicks, ladies, I guess are all proper names but I like fan girls."

"Girls write these stories about us. Even the rated M and NC-17 ones."

"Yep, they're the majority ones writing stories about us knocking boots."

"Why?"

"I guess if men can fantasize about two women then women can do the same with men," James shrugged.

"And what does Maggie have to say abut this."

"Who do you think showed me the website in the first place. She's secretly a Shassie shipper," James replied nonchalantly, tucking his laptop underneath his arm, "Man you wouldn't believe the stories these girls come up with, especially this one story about you in a trench coat. I am so glad that I told the writers about it."

"Wait a minute, you've been giving the writers suggestions about the show. You're the reason I'm suddenly wearing a trench coat these last few episodes."

James realized the slip and let out a loud sigh. "If I said yes would you be upset."

"Of course I would be upset James, you know how much I despise trench coats."

"But they make you so damn sexy and you wouldn't believe the stories that have been created revolving you and that trench coat. You should be honored."

"Well I'm not," Tim frowned. "And I can't believe you would do that. Next thing you're going to say is that you hinted at the writers to write the line about us being former lovers." The comment was supposed to be sarcastic but the look on James's face let him know that it was in fact true. "James, tell me you didn't."

"Okay I didn't."

"You did, you did and you're lying about it."

"Well you told me to tell you I didn't so I did."

"Why, why would you do something like that?"

"I thought it would make the show stand out from the rest."

"You're lying," Tim replied angrily, shaking his head, "You did it because of those fan girls didn't you. You wanted to feed into their hype so they would write more stories about us."

"That's a lie," stated James, very unconvincingly."

"Yes you did. You like it when these girls write stories about you and you love it when they write stories about us don't you."

"Okay fine," James shouted, realizing that Tim knew the truth. "I like it when they write stories about me but not for the reasons that you think."

"Really, then what's the real reason?"

"Believe it or not these fan girls make up the majority of people that watch our show and I've determined that the slashier the moments are between us the more compelled they are to watch and the more they watch the longer our show the longer it will be air."

"But that doesn't mean you can exploit my character to make a few obsessed fan girls happy."

"Don't you get, I don't have a choice. Like it or not they own us, not literally but figuratively and it's up to me to keep them happy. So if that means you have to grope before throwing me in a cell or I have to sit my ass in your lap or have a dirty cop imply that we were former lovers I don't care because it makes our fans happy."

"James-"

"I mean it Tim, we need them. I don't know about you but I like working. I like getting up in the morning and going to work. I also like money. In fact I love money. I love making it, I love spending it, especially spending it, and I know that the best way to keep making money is to make sure the show pleases the fans and makes them happy. So unless you want to be out on your ass without a job I suggest you don't tell anyone about what you know."

Tim opened his mouth to respond but found he didn't have anything to say. James on some level was right, it was about keeping the fans happy and if they wanted a bit of slashiness in the episodes then they had no choice; they had to give the people what they wanted. "Fine, I won't tell anyone about what you've been doing but I'm telling you I draw the line at us pretending to really be lovers to solve a case got it."

"Understood."

"Come on, we have a scene to do," Tim huffed and threw James another glare before walking out of the closet himself.

James smiled as he watched Tim leave, happy that he made the other man see things his way. "Besides," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the closet and closed the door behind him, "That episode won't air until season four."

* * *

There you have it folks my first Psych fic ever posted here. I have a few already written up includng a crossover with my favorite medical comedy Scrubs. If you like this story, review and maybe I'll be tempted to post my other Psych stories up. Once again thanks for the love

X's and O's

Lady C


End file.
